narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Rikudou Sennin no Hougu
könnte die 5te waffe nicht der stab sein, den der rikudou immer in der hand hatte?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 16:16, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Die Waffen sollen der chinesischen Sage "Die Reise nach Westen" entnommen sein und der Affenkönig hat da immer einen ausfahrbaren Stab (Son Goku hat denselben), also ist das relativ wahrscheinlich.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 16:18, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::sogar höchstwahrscheinlich. hmmm... shade, dass madaras fächer da nicht einzuordnen ist - dieser wird ja auch nch eine bestimmte rolle spielen, ganz sicher, da er von kishi schon so besonders dargestellt worden ist. damals mit madara sowie auch heute mit tobi. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:26, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Die sollen sich ja alle in Kumo befinden, also hab ich mir überlegt, dass es auch der Gürtel des Raikage sein könnte, aber da er diesen Bezug zur Sage aufbaut ist das wohl sehr unwahrscheinlich, zumal er ja kein Junchuuriki ist. Aber als die den Fächer gezückt haben war ich auch überrascht, dass der Madara/dem Uchiha-Clan gehört hat war für mich auch wahrscheinlicher, hätte sich ja echt angeboten.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 16:29, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nö, kann nicht sein mit Raikages Gürtel. ^^ Kumo hat(te) vier der fünf in ihren Besitz, also ist der fünfte nach wie vor unbekannt. Das es Rikudous Stab sein könnte, ist gut möglich. Ich erinnere mich grad nichtmehr so gut an die Legende. ..das noch ein weitere Legendärer Fächer auftaucht war mir auch ein wenig komisch vorgekommen, da eigentlich Tobis Fächer der Legendäre sein sollte (von der Form her passt er). Naja, vllt erfahren wir mehr im nächsten Kapitel, wobei es auf mich wirkte, als würde es im nächsten Kapitel mit etwas anderen weiter gehen. Sum2k3 16:35, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Sagt Samui nicht "4 der 5 Waffen, die Kumo gesammelt hat" ? Also muss Kumo die 5te doch auch haben...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 16:47, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ne, das ist blöd ausgedrückt, aber sie meint 4 waffen die kumo gesammelt hat, nicht 4 der 5 von kumo gesammelten waffen[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 16:56, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @DAJ: Nee, sie sagt das Kumo vier der fünf legendären super ultimativen krassen Schätze gesammelt hat. Jedenfalls steht bei MS wörtlich: "Four of the five ultimate ninja treasures gathered by the hidden cloud" ..mh, irgendwie könnte man es wirklich so auslegen wie du, jetz wo ich es genau gelesen hab.^^ Aber das würde kein Sinn machen, woher sollen die beiden Brüder auf einmal die Waffen herhaben? Sum2k3 17:02, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Einleitung Johnny, vergiss nicht den Namen in der Einleitung zu ändern. Das Hougu könnte ich auch noch ändern, nur eben das japanische nicht. :P Deswegen überlasse ich dir das. Sum2k3 10:20, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :ne, der kanji ist derselbe. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:44, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich sollte Kanji-lesen lernen..^^ Sum2k3 10:48, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Problem... im manga werden zwei bezeichnungen für diese fünf waffen gegeben: die eine ist "Rikudou Sennin no Hougu" - die schätze des rikudou sennin und die zweite ist "Itsutsu no Ningu" - die fünf ninjawaffen/ninjawerkzeuge. was sollen wir denn nehmen? :/ ...oder sollen wir die beiden kombinieren, zu "Rikudou Sennin no Itsutsu no Houningu"? tsunade sagt ja: die "schätze des rikudou sennin" - die sogenannten "fünf ninjawaffen" was auf die zweite version hindeutet. :/ keine ahnung was es nun sein soll. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:44, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, kam mir eig auch komisch vor, dass Samui die Teile anders benennt als Tsunade. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, das wir lieber Tsunades Version nehmen sollten. Da sie älter und weiser ist und somit wäre die Möglichkeit gegeben, dass sie den richtigen Namen halt kennt, welchen Samui nicht kennt. Ist aber nur eine Vermutung, vllt erfahren wir in den nächsten paar Kapiteln mehr dazu. Sum2k3 10:48, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :ne, da gibt es keinen falschen namen bei diesen zwei. es sind zwei bezeichnungen dieser waffen/schätze. und nach tsunade wäre es genauso wie bei samui "Itsutsu no Ningu" - tsunade sagte ja die 5 schätze rikudous, die sogenannten "Itsutsu no Ningu" (fünf ninjawaffen), auch im japanischen sagt sie in etwa das gleiche "die sogenannten..." [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:57, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi jetzt ist ja bekannt wobei es sich im den 5 Gegenstand handelt wollt ihr das nicht ändern. :das wird noch geändert, keine sorge. wir warten nur noch auf den betätigten japanischen namen dieses gefäßes. alles zu seiner zeit. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:34, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ok wurde es nicht schon bestätigt? Soweit ich weiß heißt es Kohaku no Jouhei.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:22, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :ja, so gesehen schon. ich hab kohaku no jouhei schon beim QC von kujaex verwendet, aber die RAWs sind noch nicht draußen, deshalb warte ichs lieber ab um auf nummer sicher zu gehen (obwohl kohaku no jouhei schon stimmen wird, denke ich). [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:38, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : : :hahahaha. das ist geil. oben diskutieren alle über den fünften schatz und sagen kumo hätten ihn nicht. pech gehabt sag ich malDanzou 12:27, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Wow Mister Schlaumeier. :s Wenn in den Übersetzungen drin steht, dass Kumo nunmal 4 der 5 Schätze hat, dann können wir da relativ wenig für? Schlimmer ist es, das die Übersetzungen evtl stimmen und dadurch wahrscheinlich Kishi selbst gesagt hat, das Kumo nur 4 der 5 Schätze hat. Sum2k3 12:41, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) bei der übersetzung gab es deutungsfehler, im englischen hieß es 4of the five ultimate treasures gathered by the hidden cloud übersetzt 4der 5 ultimative schätzen gesammelt von kum, man kann es so deuten, dass nur 4 gesammelt waurden, oder das die bein brüder 4 der 5 gesammelten hatten, da hat kishi kein fehler gemacht[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 13:15, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kumo warum besitz kumo alle schätze ? ich mein die schätze waren ja auch in kumo als die brüder sie stahlen... damit is ja kumo total stark... 2 jinchuriki und dann noch alle schätze ?? ich dachte die nachfahren von rikkodu senin waren der uchiha clan un. der senju clan...normalerweise müsste konoha die schätze besitzen...da beide clans zu konoha gehören Wegen den Schätzen es kann ja sein das der Rikouden Sennin als er noch lebte in Kuma war und sie deshalb da alle sind. Der Rikudou Sennin hat Jahrhunderte vor den Dörfern gelebt, war also gabz bestimmt nicht aus Kumo. Und das Kumo das stärkste der Dörfer ist ist allgemein bekannt, bloß weil Konoha das Dorf der Handlung ist muss es nicht gleich das beste von allen sein.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:09, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :wer sagt denn bitte, dass kumo das stärkste dorf ist? das ist NICHT allgemein bekannt, weil es gar nicht so ist. nicht die fakten verdrehen DAJ ;) ...dass konoha aber nicht das stärkste dorf ist (und muss es auch nicht sein nur weil es das dorf des hauptcharas ist)... entspricht allerdings der wahrheit und IST allgemein bekannt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:03, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::naja laut statistiken ist es schon das stärkste dorf, also kumo jetzt[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 17:49, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: ::nun. kumo hat einen vor und einen nachteil. einerseitz haben sie kaum kekkei genkais oder hiddens. andererseits sammeln sie ziemlich gut kriegstechniken. zB halt eben die 5 schätze. auserdem weiss man ja, dass sie das byakugan, das chakra des uzumaki-clans und den kyuubi stehlen wollten. auserdem wag ich zu behaubten, das sie durchschnittlich die stärksten shinobis haben. ::ACHTUNG: ich meine körperlich stärke und nicht die besten ninjas. aber ich denke wenn man Ê, Bee und deren Vater sowie Darui und die Kin-Gin-Brüder ansieht denk ich kann man davon ausgehen das sie sehr daruaf setzen.Danzou 18:13, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) NOCHMAL AN ALLE UND ERNIE ^^: kumo ist laut statistik nicht das stärkste dorf, das sind kumo und iwa ZUSAMMEN! verdreht nicht die fakten leute. außerdem... um noch mal klar zu stellen: wer bitte zählt denn die rein körpliche stärke der shinobi? das ist fü die NIN'ja-welt bei weitem nicht das wichtigste. es geht um die militärische stärke der dörfer, die die stärken und fähigkeiten der shinobi des jeweiligen dorfes wiederspiegeln. und diese daten sind von den 5 großen shinobi-dörfern bekannt: Iwa und Kumo = 4 von 5; Konoha und Kiri = 3 von 5; und Suna = 2 von 5. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー]][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:30, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) TENTEN ??!! Wieso hat jetzt aufeinmal TenTen denn einen Fächer und "schwitzt" nichtmal^^ Denn ein starkes Chakra hat sie sicher nicht, damit sie denn Fächer so leicht wie die Brüder benutzen kann..Wieso kann sie dann so leicht mit ihm kämpfen ? Finde ich ehrlich gesagt von Masashi schlecht gemacht, dass sie ihn jetzt beherrscht hä?? hab ich etwas nicht mitbekommen?? tenten hat den fächer vom Rikudou Sennin? sie hat einen fächer, doch wer sagt das sie diesen fächer hat? temari hat z.b auch einen fächer und es ist nicht der fächer vom Rikudou Sennin!! wieso komst du auf die idee nurweil tenten einen fächer hat muss es dieser fächer sein? sie kämpft schon immer mit verschieden waffen und dieses mal halt mit einem fächer [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 10:39, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) doch doch, sie hat den fächer vom rikudou hat sie auf dem schlachtfeld gefunden, ich finds auchn bisschen dumm, dass sie ihn so leicht benutzen kann, aber wer weiß was damit noch passiert[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 11:10, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) wann hat sie den fächer den gefunden? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 13:23, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) glaube kapitel 532 oder 533[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 13:25, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) hmm.. verstehe ich nicht [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 13:37, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) kann doch sein das er im Kampf gin-kin Brüder gegen Darui irgend wie zu boden viel und sie ihn einfach an sich namm :naja ber ein normaler mensch sollte gar nicht in der lage sein eins von den gegenständen zubenutzen, weil man dafür viel zu viel chakra braucht [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:59, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::auf jeden fall hat tenten den fächer rikudous aufm schlachtfeld aufgelesen. es fiel ja i-wann beim kampf darui vs die brüder runter und tenten hats gefunden. warum sie nicht ins "schwitzen" dabei kommt weiß ich auch nicht :/ da hat kishi wohl was vergessen oder er hat auf einmal bemerkt, dass tenten so ziemlich für ne weile in vergessenheit geraten ist und will sie jetzt aufpolieren xDD [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:54, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) vielleicht nutzt kishi jetzt die möglichkeit die Fähigkeiten der schwächern Chara etwas zu verbessern :Das wäre aber Müll, denn wenn er selbst erst sagt, dass normale Menschen sterben wenn sie das Zeug benutzen, warum sollte das dann so einen total schwachen Charakter wie Tenten, welche bisher nur gegen sich selbst gewonenn hat, so ein gefährliches Teil benutzen können? Finde es sehr fahrlässig was Kishi in letzter Zeit macht. Er sagt eins und macht das andere, er hält sich garnicht an das was er selbst bestimmt hat. Klar, es sollte die Brüder stärker machen wenn man sowas hört, aber wenn dann so ein Versager wie Tenten einfach so ein starkes Teil benutzt.. das macht doch jede Relation kaputt. Sum2k3 17:22, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ob das Müll ist naja man auch ich nicht gesehen wie sie benutzt. kishi denkt sich ja die geschicht aus und er wird auch seine gründe haben warum er es so macht. Was mich ziemlich irritiert ist, dass Tenten selbst recht wenig Chakra hat, ergo zusammenklappen müsste. Vllt ist der Schatz einfach der sparsamste, aber grundsätzlich ist das ganze schon fragwürdig. Mal sehen wie sich die Sache entwickelt...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:17, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :vielleicht wird sie sogar in nächster zeit zusammenbrechen, mal schauen. aber an sich macht es echt keinen sinn, dass tenten es benutzen konnte. selbst darui hat gleich den enormen chakraentzug gespürt. aber er hats auch noch lange durchgehalten und dann sogar noch den anderen großen gefäß benutzt, was ich auch nicht verstehe - darui hin oder her, er ist zwar kein "tenten", aber doch auch nicht ein chakra-monster wie ein jinchuuriki bzw kisame oder raikage, dass er insgesamt drei der 5 schätze rikudous in einem kampf benutzen konnte :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:00, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::oder der immense Chakraverbrauch bezieht sich auf alle 5 zusammen, Darui benutzt ja mehrere gleichzeitig/kurz nacheinander. Wir sehens ja die nächsten Wochen denke ich...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 00:34, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::auch wenn darui vieleicht kein Raikage oder Jinchuriki ist denk ich das er eine gesunde menge an Chakra geniest. denn immerhind verbraucht Kuro Pansa denk ich mal doch ne ordentliche anzahl an chakra. wenn nicht das dann was anderes. aber an darui muss was besonders sein. er wird nicht ohne grund der einzige sein dem der 3. raikage das schwarze raiton beigebracht hat.Danzou 06:11, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::das mit Tenten wäre jetzt ja geklährt XDDanzou 21:46, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Jo ist jetzt geklärt^^ Jetzt liegt sie fast im Sterben. Naja ^^ weiss jemand was das zeichen auf dem Bernstein-gefäs heisst? Danzou 18:47, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :das ist das blitz/donner-zeichen "kaminari/rai" 雷 (was bei raiton, raikage, blitzreich steht). das zeichen ist vom stil her sehr verändert. für uns europäer ist sowas gar nicht zu erkennen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 02:41, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Verfluchungszeit Wie lang wird die Seele eigndlich in Benihisago versiegelt? Daruis Seele wird ihm ja entzogen und sein wort is Entschuldigung. Danach benutzt er es aber wider oft und wird nicht eingesautg. Is seine seele wider frei? Recjawjind (Diskussion) 19:03, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)